MTV: Mutant Television
by sweet-destiny3
Summary: What show business can do to you... What happens when Kurt bumps into a person who is actually interested in mutant's lives? R&R!


****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. I just fantasize.

****

Author's Note: Thank you to all those readers out there. I appreciate reviews very much. I want to give thanks to my sister for keeping me going with these stories. I hope you enjoy the story and please, please, please don't forget to review! Read, REVIEW, and enjoy!!!

**MTV: Mutant Television**

Kurt grabbed a box of cupcakes and chips as he headed over towards Scott. "Kurt, this is food for everybody at home, not just you. Could you please stick to healthy things."

"Everybody loves junk food," Kurt said happily as Scott gave him a funny look. "Fine. Picky, picky." Kurt put the junk food back with his five fingered hand. He was beginning not to like his image inducer lately. He had a girlfriend who loved him for him, when he was fuzzy, had three fingers, and was blue. He needed to be himself to not feel ashamed because of everyone who hated and feared mutants now that they were out in the open.

Kurt looked at the shelf and realized that he had put the chips back in the wrong place which is why it didn't fit. He sighed and looked around to make sure no one was watching. He teleported to where the rightful place of the chips was, bumping into a man wearing a suit.

"Oh sorry about zat," he said as he looked at the man to find him staring. Before he could ask himself why he was staring he realized the man had bumped into his image inducer to reveal his real self.

"Oh my God, you're a mutant!" the man exclaimed.

"Ja, vell, I think I hear somevone calling me," Kurt said as he dropped the chips and cupcakes and turned the corner to find Scott. He could hear the man yelling for Kurt to come back. But he didn't sound like he was afraid and hateful, but enthusiastic. "Scott!" Kurt exclaimed as he grabbed his wrist to teleport out of the store but was stopped by the man running up to him with a smile on his face.

"WAIT!" the man exclaimed as he stopped to take a breath. "Please, don't go. I don't want anything but to introduce an idea of mine that I've been wondering about for the longest time."

Scott and Kurt eyed each other mysteriously. "And what exactly would that be?" Scott asked with curiosity.

"You mutants are made for show business," the man began as he dug into his jacket pocket to take out a ball-point pen. "My name is Hugh and I know that you two are from the Xavier Institute because I've been doing a lot of research. And I can't think of a better place to shoot the show."

Kurt and Scott looked at him dumbfounded. "Vait a second. You vant to make a show about us?" Kurt asked as the man handed him a load of papers from his suitcase.

"A reality television show," Hugh said. "The daily life of mutants."

"Our daily lives are no different than……" Scott began but was interrupted by Kurt's eager voice.

"Ve'd love to!" Kurt exclaimed with joy.

************************************************************

"Are you gahs sure about this?" Rogue asked with the word 'sure' dripping in her southern voice.

"Rogue, zey actually like us," Kurt said with disbelief. "Zey actually vant to make a reality television show about us. Ve are going to be on TV, other zan on za news."

"Kurt," Jean said. "This is wrong. The professor is on a business trip and I don't really think he's going to like this. Do Storm, Logan, and Beast know?"

"Chill out Jean. Like Logan, Beast, and Storm won't care and the professor will be happy that we are showing the world that not all mutants are harmful," Kitty said as she adjusted her ponytail. "How do I look?"

"Kitty, you look fine," Storm said as she came down the stairs and into the living room. "Is there a special occasion occurring today?"

"No," Rogue said quickly. "She's trying on a new look."

Storm looked at Kitty's normal hairdo and shook her head with a small laugh as she headed to another room. Everyone looked at the clock and ran into the foyer as Scott opened the door before the doorbell could be heard by the elders.

"Welcome to our home," Scott said, resentful of what they were actually doing. But Kurt had agreed and when Scott tried to refuse the offer, the man did not take no for an answer. Scott introduced the man to all the mutants, including Kurt, who had his image inducer on.

Hugh motioned for his camera man to enter behind him. "And we are entering the Xavier Institute where all the mutants live."

"Ah'm Rogue," Rogue said as she tucked a strand of her white strips of hair behind her hair. "Known as Rogue everyone. Mah touch can be deadly," Rogue said proudly. Scott looked at Rogue weirdly. She never acted so artificial and she had never been proud of her powers like she had been a moment ago. 

"I'm Kitty Pryde, also known as Shadowcat," Kitty said proudly with a giggle as she leaned on Kurt's shoulder and phased through it.

"I'm Kurt Vagner," Kurt said proudly as he waved his pale five fingered hand in the air. "Also known as za incredible Nightcrawler. Zey call me zat because of my keen abilities to teleport anyvhere in za vorld." Scott shook his head with disbelief at his lie. He looked at Kurt with widened eyes. But of course no one could see them, except maybe Jean. She scared him when she did that. She always knew what his expression really was.

"Hi everyone," Jean said shyly as she twirled her red hair across her finger. "I'm Jean Grey. Also know as Jean Grey. I'm telepathic and telekinetic. It's completely cool." Scott had to check if his ears were working right. He did not just hear Jean say what she had just said. Maybe he had to check his eyes too because that was definitely not the way Jean usually acted. 

__

Kurt, Jean interrupted telepathically. _Take Hugh into another room, Logan's coming. _Kurt escorted the man to the living room quickly as Jean, Scott, Rogue, and Kitty raced up to Logan. "Hey Logan," Jean said with a smile as she placed her arm on his shoulder. Logan looked to her and creased his eyebrows with concern.

"What is it Jeannie? Did I miss something?" Logan asked. "It's not your birthday again, is it? I already made it up to you last year."

"No Logan," Jean said with a laugh. "I just wanted to tell you to have a good day. And we love you."

"Something's not right about this," Logan said gruffly as he walked into the living room. Jean, Scott, Kitty, and Rogue gave each other deadly looks. 

"Logan wait!" Rogue exclaimed when it was too late. Suddenly Logan's face slammed into the lens of the camera as he let out a loud growl. The camera man backed away slightly then kept the camera on Logan's confused face. "What the hell is this?!?" Logan exclaimed as the camera got a close up on his heeling nose.

"What's your role in the household of the Institute?" Hugh asked. Logan let out a loud growl as he unsheathed his claws and ran them through the camera, sparks flying everywhere.

************************************************************

"You don't know how lucky you are that Logan didn't kill you for it," Scott said thankfully as he recalled Logan leaving it up to them to 'get themselves out of this mess', were his exact words. They told him not to tell Storm or Beast and he agreed with a growl.

Kurt ignored Scott's comment and walked into the kitchen with the camera man behind him and Hugh next to him and everyone else walking in with him. "These are za younger mutants of za household," Kurt said proudly as he pointed to everyone sitting at the table, waving to the camera, and eating breakfast. He prayed that they would not do anything childish, especially with their powers. That would definitely not make them famous. He did not know what had gotten into him when Hugh told him that he wanted to make a show of them. Of mutants. He suddenly felt as if he had to change himself.

Suddenly Amara felt Ray slash milk on her face. Forgetting that guests, and more importantly, people who were going to make them famous, were there Amara shouted, "You'll get what's coming to you Ray!" Amara let out a giggle as she squealed and threw her juice back at him.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!" Bobby exclaimed as Kurt shook his head and watched everyone move into a brawl of a food fight marathon. He buried his face in his hands and when he looked up he saw something playing before his eyes in slow motion. It was Kitty, who had lost her balance over a banana peel and was headed towards the camera. Kurt watched as she phased through the camera and fell to the ground. Sparks were flying from it, for it was ruined, again. 

************************************************************

"Are any of you going to show us your powers in action?" the camera man asked as he put his camera down. Kurt winced a little because he did not want to upset the camera man more than he was already upset when Logan ruined his first camera and Kitty phased through his second one.

"Ja sure," Kurt said with a smile as he heard a loud noise coming from behind him. Not again.

"Kurt! Everyone!" Kitty exclaimed as she ran in and the camera man turned to her, with camera in his hand, ready to shoot exciting things in a house full of mutants.

"Vhat is it Kitty?" Kurt asked courageously in his acting voice as he stood tall, facing the camera. 

"Like, there's a hurt puppy that walked in the open door and is now in the foyer! Hurry!" Kitty exclaimed.

Everyone ran into the foyer and to the puppy as the camera man followed. "Aw, I think it's lost."

"Yeah, I think I did see a golden retriever walking near the ice cream shop once," Amara said with a voice that showed how much she adored the puppy. Ray looked at her weirdly, following Sam, Roberto, and Jamie. "Maybe it's his mommy."

"Amara, you know how many golden retrievers there are. It doesn't mean that they are related," Scott replied logically. 

"I can read it's mind to find out where it's home is," Jean said as Scott gave her a weird look. "Then again, it was just a thought."

"Look guys, it has a hurt leg," Bobby said kindly as he reached out to touch it.

"Move out of the way," Rogue said as she approached with her hands in her pockets. She pulled out a bandage and grabbed the puppy to place it in her lap. She started wrapping it's small leg carefully and tenderly. "There you go little gah. No harm done, you see." Everyone patted her on the back as she turned to Kurt. "Would you do the honors of teleporting this little gah back to it's appropriate home?"

"Vhere is zat?" Kurt asked in a low voice, trying to ignore the presence of the camera. 

"For now," Rogue said. "In mah room to rest." 

Kurt nodded his head as he felt Scott press the button on his watch to turn off the image inducer. Kurt let out a little shriek. He could not turn to the camera. He let the puppy crawl into his arms. The golden retriever cuddled up warmly against Kurt's blue and furry arms. _Vhoa, I suppose he doesn't know zat I am a mutant,_ Kurt said with a small smile as he pet the cute dog and teleported away, forgetting about the camera behind him.

************************************************************

"So what exactly do you want to air?" Scott asked with curiosity. Jean nudged him in the stomach and smiled at the camera man and Hugh.

"Thank you for letting us see it here," Jean said as she let out her hand to signal that she was talking about their living room. The camera man nodded as he popped the video in the VSR. 

Storm, Beast, and Logan looked at each other with eyes of anxiousness. Storm and Beast did not react all that bad to this situation. Their motive was just as Logan's: to see them get themselves out of this mess. Sometimes everyone feared they understood a little too much. Everyone in the household, except for Professor Xavier, sat back on the couch as Kurt let out a sigh.

"Vait til everyone sees how nice ve are because of za puppy," Kurt said, proud of what happened a week ago. He had taken the puppy to Rogue's room and the puppy did not want to let go of him. He felt the feelings of wanting to expose his real self to the public come back to him again.

The video began to play as the words 'Mutant Mania' appeared on the screen. Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen as their names came up with people who resembled them in costume and make-up. Kurt's yellow eyes went wide.

The whole video played fight scenes and action. Nothing about the puppy and imitations of their powers. "We did it again," an imitation of Kurt spoke from the speakers of the television. Kurt's mouth suddenly dropped.

"So, what do you think?" Hugh asked.

"You vant people to hate us even more?" Kurt asked.

"It's a show based off of all of you. You'll be famous and rich. Isn't that what you wanted?" Hugh asked rhetorically.

"I vanted to be famous for being me," Kurt heard himself say. Then he realized that if he were to become famous, it would not have been because he was being himself. He had tried to get away from himself, but now he wanted to be himself more than ever. "I vanted people to see zat ve are harmless."

"People don't care about that stuff," the camera man said. "They want some action."

Rogue shook her head in disbelief. "What show business can do to ya."

"This is going to be a hit with or without you," the camera man said as he put the video into his camera. Suddenly all attention was on Storm as clouds hovered over the heads. Lightening suddenly came down from the clouds and struck the camera, leaving it burned on the floor.

Everyone broke out into a fit of laughter and felt relieved that it was not being taped.

************************************************************

****

Author's Note: You know you want to click that button in the left hand corner of the screen. Please feel free to at any time. REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! 


End file.
